The Pilot
The The Pilot is the very first episode of the brand new hit show Samantha Who?. It aired in the United States on October 15th, 2007 on a Monday at 9.30pm. It raked in a whopping 14.42 million viewers. The Pilot episode and the following five episodes hold the highest rating sitcom previously held consistently by "Two & a Half Men". The episode begins with Samantha waking up from her 8 day coma with her parents Regina and Howard in the hospital room with but she has no idea who they are. She is told she has Retrograde Amnesia and that she does not remember anything about her life before the hit & run. She is introduced to her friends & boyfriend to try and jog her memory but ultimately she can't remember. She ends up going to live with her parents as she has no recollection of living with her boyfriend. While out with her friends she soon discovers that she is having an affair with a married man and is cheating on her boyfriend. Samantha comes to realize that getting this Retrograde Amnesia may be a good thing as she sees the old Sam isn't a very nice person and that she has a chance to start her life again as new Sam. Plot The episode begins with Samantha lying in her hospital bed in a coma with her mother Regina and father Howard also in the room. Regina is holding a cam-corder and is recording everything in and around the room while Howard sits in a chair watching her. Regina begins to take close-ups of the machines that are monoriting Samantha's condition and then of Samantha herself, Regina is filming and speaking in such away that its like a documentary and then she suddenly turns the camera on herself, smiles a broad smile and reveals that she is making the video for a extreame home make-over t.v. show, some how on hearing this Samantha's eyes pop open. She awakes from her coma. Regina notices that Samantha is awake and tells Howard to get the doctor but he rushes over to the other side of the bed. Regina tries to get Sam to close her eyes again as she wants to redo the last shot for the camera, Samantha looks a little perplexed. Howard thinks she is about to say something, Regina thinks she is pouting to give a kiss, she gets happy and starts to record herself smiling. Regina leans into Samantha to give her a kiss when Samantha speaks, "Who are you?". Regina stops leaning in. She looks at Howard, Howard looks at Samantha, Regina looks at Samantha and then finally Samantha some what bemused looks at them both. To read the transcript of episode one select here: EPISODE ONE TRANSCRIPT ---- 'Cast and Crew' Main Cast Christina Applegate - Samantha Newly Jean Smart - Regina Newly Kevin Dunn - Howard Newly Jennifer Esposito - Andrea Belladonna Melissa McCarthy - Dena Ben Watson - Todd Tim Russ - Frank Supporting Cast Nakia Burrise - Dr. Kerry Hall William Abadie - Rene Brett Rickaby - AA Leader Adam Jennings - Barista Jill Talley - AA Female Leader Jelynn Rodriguez - Angry Woman Dan Thiel - Dave Crew Directed By: Robert Duncan McNeill Written By: Celia Ahern & Donald Todd Produced By: Cecelia Ahern John Amodeo Christina Applegate Christopher J. Connolly Associate Producer Donald Todd Associate Producer Peter Traugott Associate Producer ---- 'Quotes' Opening lines of the first episode Samantha: A couple of good things about been in a coma, no fattening food, lots of rest, they sponge ya down every day, its like a spa. Bad things, my nose itches, I have something called the Pina Collada song stuck in my head and oh yeah sometimes I can hear what people in my room are saying. Production Casting Detail on Casting will go here. Writing and filming Detail on Writing and Filmingwill go here. Reception Detail on Reception will go here. 'Trivia' Trivia detail will go here. •''' '''• •''' ---- '''Images Image:S1Ep1SamanthaWakesUp.jpg Image:S1Ep1SamanthaLookingAtHerself.JPG Image:S1Ep1Samantha&HerParentsjpg.jpg Image:S1Ep1Samantha&Frank.jpg Image:S1Ep1Samantha&ToddMeet.JPG Image:S1Ep1Samantha&Todd.jpg Image:S1Ep1Samantha&Andrea&Deena.jpg Image:S1Ep1SamanthaMeetsRene.jpg ---- 'Goofs' Detail on Goofs will go here. •''' '''• ---- 'Episode Navigation' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Samanthas Pages Category:Episodes